


After Shower Shenanigans

by kneesdeepinsaturn



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesdeepinsaturn/pseuds/kneesdeepinsaturn
Summary: The Doctor admires Sarah's hair after she's had a shower.





	After Shower Shenanigans

"Your hair is very soft after you wash it."

The Doctor dragged his fingers through locks of Sarah's hair, letting the natural wave of it guide his fingers down and to her shoulder. His hand lingered there, his nails drifting across her skin. Sarah smiled.

"Well, I'd hope so." She said through a laugh, but the Doctor shifted a bit, his leg wrapping further into hers. "No, I'm serious, have you ever felt your hair after a shower?"

The Doctor repeated his movements from before, a slow motion down, this time through the center of her head, his hands touching her warm neck. Sarah felt a pleasant tingling sensation as he continued down her back, his palm pressed between her shoulder blades.

"Of course! Though not too much, I don't want it to get dirty again so quickly." 

The Doctor pulled Sarah closer to him, her back now pressed against his chest, his face engulfed in her hair. He muzzled around a bit, his nose prodding and poking at the side of her neck. Sarah tensed up a bit, ticklish. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Taking in your new shampoo."

Sarah looked over her shoulder. 

"How did you know I got new shampoo?"

The Doctor smiled with a wink. 

"Time lord senses."

Sarah smiled back and leaned down, kissing him softly once before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto his chest. Sarah let out a squeal and laughed before the Doctor buried his face into the crook on her neck. 

"Oi, you, that tickles!" The Doctor ignored her pleas for mercy and instead started down her shoulder, which quickly calmed her down. The Doctor rose back up when he reached her forearm, and rolled her onto the opposite side of him.

"You're so beautiful." 

Sarah poked his nose. "You're so stubborn."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little sentence starter prompt that I wrote ages ago. Just now decided to post because everyone needs to read this adorableness!


End file.
